Optoelectronic semiconductor chips can emit electromagnetic radiation. Optoelectronic semiconductor chips comprise an epitaxial layer sequence. The epitaxial layer sequence can comprise a doped epitaxial layer. The electromagnetic radiation can be coupled out from the optoelectronic semiconductor chip via an outer surface of the doped epitaxial layer. The outer surface of the doped epitaxial layer can be roughened. The roughened surface can comprise a pyramid structure. The pyramid structure is necessary or advantageous for increasing the coupling-out efficiency for electromagnetic radiation from the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. Electrical contact can be made with the doped epitaxial layer of the epitaxial layer sequence by means of so-called contact recesses. For the electrical conductivity, the contact recesses comprise silver, for example. The contact recesses at least partly traverse the epitaxial layer sequence from the side of the epitaxial layer sequence facing away from the doped epitaxial layer. As a result of the necessary roughening of the outer surface of the doped epitaxial layer, the doped epitaxial layer is thinned. Above the contact recesses, the doped epitaxial layer can be thinned to such a great extent that the contact recesses are at least partly exposed. The silver is thus also exposed. The optoelectronic semiconductor chip becomes unusable as a result of exposed contact recesses. The exposed silver of the contact recesses is discernible during the general optical inspection of the semiconductor chip.